Typically, voltage regulator circuits provide a constant output voltage of a predetermined value by monitoring the output and using feedback to keep the output constant. In a typical pulse width modulation (PWM) regulator circuit, a square wave is provided to the control terminal of the switching device to control its on and off states. Since increasing the on time of the switching device increases the output voltage, and vice versa, the output voltage may be controlled by manipulating the duty cycle of the square wave. This manipulation is accomplished by a control circuit which continually compares the output voltage to a reference voltage and adjusts the duty cycle of the square wave to maintain a constant output voltage.
When the switching device is an MOS transistor, a significant amount of power is used to periodically charge the gates of the switching transistors. As the switching frequency increases, more power is lost. If the switching frequency is too low and the output current of the regulator is high, the output voltage of the regulator will be difficult to filter and convert to a DC voltage. Hence, the switching frequency must be kept relatively high. When the output current is low, the relatively high power loss due to controlling the switching transistors results in a low efficiency (output power/total power consumed) regulator.
A continuing challenge in the design of voltage regulators is to reduce the power loss in the regulator circuit and thereby increase its efficiency. As such, the power dissipate in the control circuitry and switching circuitry of the PWM regulator is of great concern.